Protecting Ginny
by kj4collier
Summary: What happens when Harry loves Ginny so much he'll risk anything and everything to protect her? Written long before DH came out.
1. The Burrow

**A/N: This is the first fic I ever started writing, please be kind :). Forbidden Fruit is quite a bit better as far as writing grows. The more I write, the better it gets.**

Chapter 1: The Burrow

Harry had just gotten to the Burrow. He had been at the Dursley's for the short visit he promised Dumbledore he would make. It was dark when he and Arthur arrived. As they were walking towards the front door, he couldn't help but be relieved and happy to be back at one of his favorite places in the world.

"Alrighty, Harry there ya' go, everyone's asleep. You are sleepin' in Fred and George's room again. I reckon Ron will wake soon though. He's excited to see you, as is everyone else. Your trunk is all ready up there as well as Hedwig." Arthur informed him. "Oh, ok then. I guess I'll turn in then, it's been a long day," replied Harry. He hadn't taken his apparation test yet, so they had traveled there by broom. Even though he loved being able to ride his Firebolt, it was still a tiring trip. He half wondered why Arthur couldn't assist him in apparating like Dumbledore had. Harry wasn't going to bring it up though. Partly because he was still hurting from the Sorcerer's death and partly because he hated apparating.

Harry climbed the stairs to Fred and George's room. When he got there, he noticed that indeed his trunk and Hedwig were both there. Hedwig's amber eyes looked at Harry as he stepped into the room. She gave a hoot and flew to his out-stretched arm. He stroked her feathers a bit and kissed the top of her head. She gave one more sound as if saying good-bye, and then flew out the window to go hunt for food. Harry went to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. He had barely gotten the sleeveless t-shirt over his head before he heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in," Harry said looking towards the door. The knob turned and in walked Ron.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! You've been missing out on everything! Mum's been going crazy over the wedding plans." Ron said. Harry had just remembered Bill and Fleur's wedding would be the following weekend.

"That's funny," Said Harry. "What else have I missed?"

"Erm . . . Well me and Hermione finally decided to get together a bit. It's been ok, but we still have quite a few arguments. That girl's stubborn as Hell, I tell ya'."

"Wow, that's great. I was wonderin' how much longer you two could stay apart." Harry trailed off. "Have you snogged yet?" Harry asked. He was very curious to know what had happened between his two best friends while he was gone.

"Just a bit. Not like I did with Lavender though. Hermione's a bit more modest. We've really just been cuddling a lot and kissing when we see each other or leave. No huge snog fests yet, but we've only just started seeing each other. So it'll happen soon I suppose." Ron replied, his face getting a little red.

"Yeah . . ." Said Harry. Not sure what else to say.

Now Harry was thinking about Ginny and how much he had been missing her since they broke up. Thinking about it almost hurt, but he knew it was for the best. If anything were to ever happen to her, he'd never forgive himself, he loved and cared for her that much.

"Well, Mate I'm going to go back to bed. Bill is staying in my room. Someone has to keep an eye on him. I'll see you in the morning." Said Ron as he walked toward the door. Before he opened it; he turned back around. "Just so you know, she's missed you just as much."

"Erm . . . Yeah . . ." Harry sighed. With that Ron opened the door and left to go back to his room.

After Ron left, Harry was laying in bed awake for what seemed hours just thinking about "his" cute little Ginny. He thought about the first time they'd kissed after she won her Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. How soft her lips felt, and how wonderful it had felt when she was in his arms. He hoped she would forgive him for breaking up with her. She had taken it so well, but he knew she must be hurting over it. Breaking up with someone is never easy. Especially when that person is your first love. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He didn't even notice himself drift off to sleep as he was swimming in memories of Ginny.

Meanwhile, Ginny was lying in her bed. Hermione was in a bed next to hers. Ginny woke up when she heard Ron's door shut and him walking down the stairs to Harry's room. Then she heard him go back to his room a few minutes later. She knew Harry had arrived because of Ron's movement. She sighed and thought to herself. '_Harry is in Fred and Gorge's room. How does he feel about me now? Can we go on being just friends after we've been together? I finally had him, and now I've lost him. I have to talk to him.'_

With that Ginny got out of bed, being careful not to wake Hermione. She crept her way to Harry's room. Ginny didn't knock on the door to his room. She just opened it and went in. Ginny saw Harry laying on his stomach with a blanket stopping at his waist. She noticed he was wearing a simple red, sleeveless t-shirt and black basketball shorts. His arms were raised over his head, and she couldn't help but notice how much more muscular they looked since the last time she'd seen them. Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

Harry felt the mattress shift, and since he was always on guard and ready to fight after what had happened at Hogwarts. He sat up with a jolt, turned himself so he was looking straight forwards and faintly saw the image of a girl. He reached over to the nightstand for his glasses and put them on. He saw Ginny sitting there looking at him with little tears in her eyes. Harry wasn't sure what to say or do. If Molly, Arthur, or Ron found out she was in his room, alone, and in the dark; what would their reactions be?

"Ginny, what are you doing here, what's wrong?" Harry asked sounding concerned and a little scared.

"Harry, I know you said we can't be together because you don't want anything to happen to me, but I just can't stand it . . ." Ginny hadn't even finished all she wanted to say before she started bawling. Harry reached his arms out to her and pulled her closer to him.

Ginny was sobbing as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and put her head on his chest. Breathing in his scent. Harry wrapped his arms around her back, and kissed the top of her head. One of his hands went to play with her hair. He moved some stray hairs out of her face and ran his hands back through her hair again. Noticing how smooth it was. His other hand was rubbing her back.

"Shh. Ginny. It's ok, I've missed you too. I want to be with you more then anything. I'm just so scared of losing you or hurting you in some way. I have a very difficult task ahead of me, and I need to know you're safe and out of harms way." Hot tears were now trickling down his face. Harry laid back down, pulling Ginny with him. He ran his hands up and down her back until she stopped crying. He looked down, saw Ginny sleeping, and just didn't have the heart to wake her.

Harry looked towards the window and saw Hedwig in her cage sleeping.

"Hedwig, come here girl," he called just above a whisper. Being careful not to wake his sleeping Ginny. The while snow owl flew to the edge of the nightstand and Harry instructed her to come peck him around 5A.M. so he could get Ginny back to her room before people started to wake up. Hedwig gave him a nod saying she understood. Harry reached for the blanket down by his legs and pulled it up over Ginny. He kissed the top of her head and fell back asleep.

At 5A.M. precisely, Harry felt a peck on his arm and woke up to see Hedwig waiting for an owl snack. He reached into the drawer, pulled one out, and gave it to her. Harry wasn't sure how he should wake up Ginny. She looked so peaceful laying there in his arms. He whispered gently in her ear.

"Ginny, hun . . . You need to wake up so I can take you back to your room." Then he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back like he'd done earlier. Ginny woke up and almost forgot where she was until she felt Harry's strong arms around her.

"Harry . . ." She said looking up at him, but before she could say anything else Harry put his finger to her lips.

"Don't say anything just yet, " Ginny sat up and looked at Harry as he scooted himself up. She wasn't sure what he was going to say. Next Harry took her hands into his. Ginny noticed he was now looking at her and had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Harry, what's wrong? Will you please just tell me something already? I can take whatever it is, really I can."

"Ok, I'll tell you, but don't say anything until I finish what I have to say, ok?"

"Ok," Ginny sighed.

"I love you, Gin. I'm scared of what the future has in store for me. I have a very difficult task ahead of me. I know I've said it all before, but I feel I need to say it to you again. I would never be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you. Knowing that you're safe is the only thing I care about. It's all I need to know while I'm out there." Harry explained. Ginny lowered her head as tears started pouring down her face again. Harry took her face and lifted it to where their eyes could look into one another. The sight of her crying was hard for him to take.

"I love you, Ginny. You know I do. I can't stand to see you crying, and I can't stand being away from you." Harry said as he inched his face closer to hers. He gave her a very soft kiss, and then pulled back.

"Now, I think we should walk you back to your room before people start to wake up. I want to make sure you get there safely. Ok?"

"Ok, Harry . . . Um, does this mean we're back together?" Ginny asked.

"How about we talk about that more during the next few weeks. For now let's just enjoy each other's company. We know how we feel about each other don't we?"

With that. Harry took Ginny's hand in his and both of them got out of bed and walked toward the door, but before he opened it. Harry turned to face Ginny and put her other hand in his empty one. Harry leaned in and kissed her softly like he had done a few minutes earlier. When Harry tried to pull back, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to her, and continued kissing him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and made a mental note to still get Ginny back to her room on time. She pulled back after two more kisses. Harry just looked at her and moved his hands to her head. He pulled her face toward his, and kissed her again. This time he deepened the kiss a bit. Tying to make these little moments last as long as they could. He licked the bottom of her lips and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry. Harry probed her mouth with his tongue a couple more times. Pulling Ginny as close to him as he could. Then he finally pulled back, turned around, and opened the door. They walked to her room hand in hand. Harry had his wand ready just in case. When they got to the door of Ginny's bedroom. Harry pulled her in close for a hug.

"Ok, well I guess you should go in and go back to sleep. Be safe and I'll see you later." Harry said and then pulled back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night, Harry." Ginny whispered before going into her room. When she shut the door behind her. Harry turned and walked back to his room.

_'What am I doing'?_ Harry thought. He got back to his room and went back to bed.

Around nine that morning, the house was quiet aside from dishes being washed and the occasional sound of doors opening and shutting as Arthur left and Molly went out and in doing her chores. Harry was asleep dreaming about his usual various things. Then all of the sudden Mrs. Weasley's voice was carrying throughout the house.

"Alright you lot, it's time to get up. I won't have you sleeping the holiday away. I want you all down stairs in one hour." Harry reached for his glasses, put them on, and sat up. He heard Ron grumbling as he went to the bathroom to shower. He heard the door shut and the water turn on. Harry decided he would go next so the girls could sleep a little longer. He got out of bed and went to his trunk and pulled out boxers, a pair of jeans, and a wife beater. Figuring that would be enough to get him back to his room, and then he could finish getting ready. Harry left his room and went to wait by the bathroom. Mrs. Weasley was taking some laundry to Ron's room and stopped to say hello.

"Ah, Harry, Dear. How nice to see you. Very smart you boys are going first. Those girls can be a bit cranky in the mornings."

"Yeah, good-morning." Harry replied. Ron came out of the bathroom looking grouchy, as usual since he's definitely not what you would call a morning person. In-fact, if he could Ron Weasley would probably sleep until noon everyday.

"Morning, Ronald. Did you sleep well, Dear?" Asked Molly.

"Yeah, Mum I slept fine." Ron replied. "Oh, hiya, Harry! The bathroom's all yours. I'm going up to my room to finish getting ready, and then I'll go get the girl's up for you Mum."

"All right, Ron. In ya' go Harry." Molly replied, handing Ron his clothes to take up to his room. He took one of the t-shirts on top of the pile and slipped it on over his head.

Harry went into the bathroom, got undressed, turned on the water, and stepped in. He showered quickly and then got out, dried off, and got dressed. When he opened the door and stepped out. Harry saw Ron going into Ginny and Hermione's room. Hermione's yells could be heard all throughout the house from the second Ron told her it was time for she and Ginny to get up.

"Ronald! I know it's time to get up, I heard your mom just fine!" Harry went to the edge of the door and saw Ron and Hermione bickering. Ginny was sitting up just staring at them.

"You know what? You're crazy, Hermione! I came in here to wake up my girlfriend and this is the thanks I get?" Ron yelled back as he turned and stormed out of the room. Ginny just looked at Harry as if they were both trying not to laugh. Hermione finally snapped out of her temper tantrum long enough to realize Harry was in the room.

"Oh hello, Harry!"

"Hi," Harry replied before turning around and leaving to go back to his room. He'd just now remembered he was only wearing jeans and a wife-beater. _Maybe that's why Ginny kept smiling when she looked at me._ Harry thought as he walked to his room. When he got there, he pulled a green, plaid, button up shirt out of his trunk, and put it on. Harry went to leave, but when he stepped out of his room; he saw Hermione holding a towel. She'd apparently just gotten out of the shower. Harry thought she looked cute in her jean capris, and the white and black three quarters length baseball tee she was wearing.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, Ron." Hermione apologized.

"It's ok." Ron replied as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Harry did a fake cough and they both looked at him. A slight redness was now filling all their cheeks as the embarrassment crept into all three of them.

"Oh sorry, Harry. Didn't realize you were there." Hermione said. Ron gave Harry a look that plainly stated how he felt. It was as if he was saying, 'you little bastard. I was in the middle of something.'

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Said Harry, who was still a little flushed. Just then, thankfully Ginny opened the bathroom door and stepped out. '_Gorgeous,' _Harry thought. Ginny was wearing a pair of khaki capris with a brown hooded shirt and a white one under that which was visible under the brown one. Harry looked her up and down. Ginny noticed him doing so and just smiled back at him. Ron and Hermione left to go get some breakfast in the kitchen so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't start nagging at them for not being in there yet. Ginny went to follow them, but Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He gave her a quick kiss and they both said, "Good-morning." Harry let go of her wrist and they continued their way toward the kitchen.

When Harry got to the kitchen he noticed Mrs. Weasley looked a bit irritated. When he saw what time it was he understood why. It was 10:45AM and all of them were supposed to have been down there forty-five minutes ago.

"I can not believe how long it takes you lot to get ready! The older you teens get, the worse ya' are. Of course all four of you kissing and making googlie eyes at each other doesn't help matters." Molly stated. Each of them sat down at the table. Ron was next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny were next to each other on the other side. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and began making porridge and filling glasses with pumpkin juice. Ron was playing with Hermione's hand under the table. Harry could tell because every now and then she would nudge him with her other one. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other a couple seconds later.

"So, what's going on with you two now?" Hermione asked quietly in-between nudging and giggling at what Ron was doing.

"Um. . . Well," Harry started unsure of how he should answer the question.

"We're just going to see what happens I think." Answered Ginny. Harry looked at her and smiled, moving his left to her back and squeezing her closer.

"Thanks," he mouthed. Ginny just nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, Molly brought over the food and drinks.

"Here you are, Harry, dear. You eat up. You really are too thin." Mrs. Weasley said in her motherly tone before setting down a bowl and glass in front of him.

"Sure will, thanks Mrs. Weasley." Molly just smiled, nodded, and then excused herself.

_'Not all of him's too skinny,'_ Ginny thought to herself as she remembered how much more muscular his arms had gotten and how much more toned his abs were during the night. Not to mention how protective those arms felt when they were wrapped around her. She looked at Harry, and caught his glance. Harry noticed there was a bit of a tear in her eye. He could tell she was having a hard time fighting them back, but she still smiled at him.

'_I wonder what's on her mind right now,' _Harry thought as he put his left hand on her leg and rubbed it. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't cry, everything will be fine. I promise. I love you, remember?" Then he kissed her neck just below her ear. Harry sat back up straight and noticed Ron and Hermione were smiling at him. The only sound from then on was the clanking of silverware as it hit the plates and slurping as someone took a drink. After they finished eating, Ron cleared the dishes to the sink, which started washing them and putting them away. Then they all went up to Ron's room to chat for a bit. Ton and Hermione barely got to the hallway before she pulled him in for a couple of kisses. Harry who was following right behind them almost fell forward as she did, and so did Ginny. She clung to Harry's shirt to keep herself from falling. He looked over his shoulders at her and she mouthed "sorry". As Ginny was taking her hands off Harry's shirt he felt her hands start to rub their way down his back.

"Um, could you two quit snogging all ready so we can go up stairs now?" Ginny asked starting to get impatient. Hermione pulled away and Ron told Ginny to "shut up". They all continued up to Ron's room. When they got there, they sat on the floor talking and playing Uno for a couple hours. Hermione was sitting in-between Ron's legs trying to hide her cards from him. She finally gave up the second game and decided to just help Ron instead. Ginny was close to Harry, but not as close as Hermione and Ron were. The games were interrupted several times because of Ron and Hermione feeling the need to kiss.

"So much for not snogging very much yet," Harry laughed when their game was paused for the fifth and sixth time. Not to mention Ron's hands kept traveling up and down Hermione's sides and around to her stomach. Stopping just below her breasts. Then Harry thought he heard Hermione moan into Ron's mouth a bit. He looked over at Ginny and saw her head down on her knees. He got closer to her and put his legs on either side of her. Wrapping his arms around her. On hand rested on her back, rubbing up and down. _I wonder if all this crying is because of Ron and Hermione being so close and us not being able to,_ Harry thought. He kissed right above Ginny's ear.

"Come on, Gin. Let's go out into the hall for a bit and talk. We definitely wont' be missed in here." Harry whispered. He got himself up and took Ginny's hand to help her up. They walked out into the hallway, leaving the door to Ron's room open as per Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's request. Harry pulled Ginny close again like he'd done the night before.

"What's up with all these tears, Gin? Is it because of what Ron and Hermione have? Because we can't have what they have right now?" Harry asked trying to figure out why Ginny had been crying so much that morning. He pulled her away from him a bit and lifted her chin with his right index finger and thumb. Harry wiped Ginny's tears away with both his thumbs, being gentle as he looked into her eyes. Then he kissed her on the lips. Taking her bottom lip into his mouth and letting it go. Ginny kept her arms around his back, and kissed Harry back. This time it wasn't Harry's tongue that entered Ginny's mouth. This caught Harry by surprise, usually it was his tongue entering her mouth first. The second time her tongue entered his mouth it was met by his. Harry circled his tongue around Ginny's. Then she pulled back and looked down at the ground. A single tear flowed down her cheek and Harry's thumb was quick to wipe it away. Harry leaned back against the wall behind him and pulled Ginny's head down to his chest again. Running his left hand through her soft, red hair. All this crying Ginny was doing made Harry feel bad, and to be honest he was a little frustrated by it. This was not the strong, independent, and understanding Ginny Weasley he was used to. He was very unsure of what he should do.

"Ginny, please tell me why you've been crying so much. Is it because of what I said a minute ago? Is that why? Please confide in me. I can't stand to hear or feel you crying like this." Harry said trying to control his emotions. A part of him wanted to cry the way Ginny was, but he couldn't. After all, he's supposed to act tough and manly being that he's the "Boy who lived" and "The Chosen One". However, Ginny brought out a side of him that only she knew how. Harry didn't understand it. The only word to explain it all was love. Just as she looked up and was about to speak. Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"Harry, you've got a letter down here waiting from you. An owl's just brought it."

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks, I'll be right there." Harry replied. He lifted Ginny's face to his again and gave her a deep, long kiss before he went down the stairs.

"We'll finish talking in a few, ok?" Harry assured her. Ginny just nodded. Harry went down stairs and took the letter from the owl's leg, and opened it. He'd just sat down to read it when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came into the kitchen. Ron's hair was a bit ruffled and messier then usual.


	2. The Letter

Chapter Two: The Letter:

Dear Mr. Potter,

I've heard talks of you not planning on returning to Hogwarts.

I'm asking you to reconsider. A lot of the parents are scared to let their children return to the school unless there's a strict level of security. Which, of course there always is, but the dark mark still looms over the castle. I've had a talk with some of the parent's and ministry officials. They've all said that if you were here to help protect the school as much as possible, they would allow their children to return. I would still allow you to keep doing what you and Albus were doing without asking any questions. You would have access to my office at anytime. As well as: All sections of the library, every place in the castle, and you'd be able to use whatever kind of magic wherever, and whenever needed. Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin are among a few of the teachers who have agreed to help you keep an eye on things. You would only have to attend classes when no ton patrol or missions. I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would be willing to take notes for you in your absences. Draco Malfoy has been missing, but is still nonetheless expelled and Severus Snape is fired if and when he decides to return. Please take a few days to think it over and let me know your decision.

Yours Truly,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry read the letter several times before glancing up. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing in front of him.

"Professor McGonagall has asked me to reconsider returning to Hogwarts so there's more protection at the school." Harry stated in a simplistic tone. Before he could hand it to them. Ron and Hermione snatched the letter out of his hands and read it for themselves. Harry looked at Ginny to see her reaction and saw her reading the letter over Hermione's shoulder. Ginny looked back at him when she was finished reading it. Harry got up from the table and went over to her side, put his right arm around her waist, and leaned his head onto hers. Ron and Hermione just grasped each other's hands. They weren't necessarily planning on going back to Hogwarts either. They were planning on going to help Harry find the remaining Horcruxs.

"Harry, are you going to go back?" asked Hermione, she was regretting not being able to go back and finish up her education at Hogwarts, but really wanted to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

"I don't know. I really wish I could know what Dumbledore thought and felt about this. I mean how often would I actually be able to be in the school if I'm out looking for clues and Horcruxes?"

"You've got a point." Said Ron.

"Not to mention I don't think you should be out there alone. I think at least one of us should be with you. But it sounds like it's the only slight chance Hogwarts will stay open, Harry," Hermione added.

"I know, I'm going to have to think about it for a bit. I'm going to my room for a bit. Would one of you come get me when dinner's ready. Either that or when Arthur, Lupin, or Moody turn up? Tonks might be helpful too." Harry said. He turned to leave, but turned back to Ginny who was looking at him. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"Please don't cry, Ginny and please don't worry about me or us. I still want and promise to finish the conversation we started earlier in the hallway by Ron's room."

"Ok, Harry. I'll try." Ginny replied with a little half smile. Harry left to go to his room and the others went back to Ron's room to discuss the letter some more.

In Ron's room:

"Whatcha think he's gonna do?" Asked Ron in his scared voice.

"I don't know, but it's got to be a tough decision to make. Harry wants to save the world, stop Voldemort, keep the school open, and keep a relationship going." Hermione said quickly glancing over at Ginny who was holding her arms across her stomach and biting her bottom lip. Ginny wanted to go running to Harry. She wanted to comfort him while he made his decision, but knew she couldn't do that. Harry alone had to decide what he wanted to do.

In Harry's room:

The moment Harry got into his room, he started pacing around it. Thinking about anything and everything that popped into his head. Most of what he thought was about the letter, Hogwarts, the Horcruxes, Voldemort, Snape, Malfoy, and what he should do. The other part was about his friends, teachers, and Ginny. He didn't want to loose anyone else, especially not someone he really loved and cared for like Ginny, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family.

_What should I do? So many people are counting on me. Not only to protect them, but also to stop Voldemort. Of course I want Hogwarts to stay open. Without it, people won't be able to learn how to try and defend themselves if need be. But why do they want me? What makes them think I can protect people anymore then the professor's at Hogwarts? I haven't been through anymore then they have really. I've just lucked out in all the incidences I've lived through. I had help one way or another. I haven't really done ANYTHING by myself, and myself alone._

That was only about half of the thoughts running through Harry's head. He went to his bed and sat down on it. Sometimes he really just wanted to hide away from everyone and everything. Harry put his face in his hands and began to cry. He needed Ginny. He wanted to feel her warmth and to see her beautiful smile. Then there was a knock on his door, and Harry heard Ron's voice outside it.

"Harry, no one new is here, but Mum's getting ready to make dinner. She wants you to come out for at least a bit." Harry composed himself a bit.

"Ok, Ron. Thanks, I'll be out in a second." Harry heard Ron walk away. Then he got up and got a tissue to blow his nose and another one to wipe off his face. He left his room and went to the kitchen. Hermione and Ron were sitting where they had been at breakfast and Ginny was where she'd been. When he walked up closer he could tell they had been talking about him.

"Hi, Harry." Said Hermione.

"Hey," Harry replied softly as he took his seat beside Ginny.

Ginny looked over at Harry. She could tell he'd been crying. His eyes were all puffy and his cheeks were a bit red. Ginny reached for his hand under the table and put it in hers.

_How can one person ease my mind so much?_ Harry thought as he squeezed Ginny's hand. There was silence in the room. No one knew what to say to Harry and he didn't really feel like talking about it just yet. Mrs. Weasley walked past him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Harry." Molly consoled him. Her words didn't help much though. The only thing that seemed to be helping was Ginny holding his hand. Molly went into the kitchen and checked on the chicken potpies that were in the oven. The crust on the pies was golden brown and their centers were nice and warm. Harry could now feel how hungry he was. Molly put five of the pies down onto the table as well as glasses full of butter beer. "I'm afraid Arthur's going to be working late again tonight, and Bill is at Fleur's house tonight." Said Mrs. Weasley. The rest of dinner was silent. After Molly was finished eating. She got up and went to go work on one of her projects.

"Harry, I know you probably don't want to talk about it just yet, but have you made a decision yet? Hermione asked.

"No, not yet. I'm just not quite sure yet." Harry replied as he struggled to keep his eyes from filling up with tears again.

"Well whatever you decide, mate. We're right behind you." Ron chimed in.

"Thanks, guys." Harry replied. They all sat there talking for a couple of hours and then Mrs. Weasley came in and sent them off to bed. As the four of them strode slowly down the hallway, Ginny went into her room as Ron and Hermione stopped just outside it to kiss a little more. Harry thought he heard them whispering a plan of some sort, but decided to just ignore what he heard and went to his room.

When Harry got to his room. He changed into his pajamas just like he'd dome the night before, but instead of getting into his bed; Harry sat down at the desk that sat next to his bed. He propped his head up with his arm and thought some more. He wanted to protect Hogwarts, he really did. It was the only place he really ever considered home. Well, there and the Burrow. He was just scared of losing someone else in his life. Harry took out a piece of parchment paper and began to write a letter.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

I'm not going to say no to coming back and protecting Hogwarts.

I'm just not sure . . .

Harry was about to write more, but he heard a light knock on his door. He turned around and saw Ginny walking in. She was wearing green, frog pajama pants and a green tank top that matched the color of the frogs. Harry turned over the parchment and turned his attention to the beautiful redhead standing in his room.

"Back again, huh?" Harry asked.

"I just thought I'd see if you'd like some company. Ron had just gotten to my room and was sneaking into Hermione's bed when I left. Might not be safe to go back for a bit. Plus he told me not to." Ginny replied causing both of them to laugh. When Harry didn't object to her being there. Ginny went and sat on his bed with one knee up to her chest and wrapped both of her arms around them.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ginny, "Look, Gin . . . I'm really glad you're here, but I don't want you getting into trouble because of me, and I don't want to break your parent's trust in me." Said Harry as he reached out for her hands.

"I swear, sometimes you sound too much like Ron. Always trying to protect me, and stopping me from getting into trouble. Even though I'm perfectly capable of getting into trouble all by myself. I'm pretty sure I proved that point my second year at Hogwarts when I opened the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny laughed. It was the first genuine laugh Harry had heard from her since he'd gotten there.

"You didn't open that all by yourself, Ginny. Tom Riddle manipulated you, or at least in a way."

"Yeah, but I started writing in the diary. ME, Harry. I should've listened to Dad's advice about not trusting anything you can't see its brain. I should've stopped writing in it the first time I couldn't remember where I had been."

"Well, look at it this way Ginny. You helped me when you opened the Chamber. Without knowing it of course, but you helped me destroy one of the Horcruxes. Even though I didn't know that's what it was at the time. Ugh, the thought of having to go back down there now is just disturbing." Harry consoled her.

"Yeah I guess. I was so embarrassed that, that was how you discovered I liked you."

"Well, I'd kind of guessed before that. You know normal people don't blush and run away squeaking every time they see me." Harry laughed.

Harry scooted closer towards Ginny. She was still sitting sideways on his bed looking at him. Her face was flushed with redness. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and turned Ginny towards him.

"Why does all this have to happen, Gin? Why can't I be normal?" Harry sighed.

"I don't know Harry, but you're a spectacular wizard. You'll figure everything out and destroy that monster." Ginny replied. Harry leaned his head in closer to Ginny's, and brought his hand up to her cheek. Pulling her face toward his, and kissing her. This time it wasn't a soft kiss like it usually was. Harry used more force behind it. Ginny's tongue went into his mouth right away like before as she began kissing back. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths, dancing, and intertwining with one another. After a few minutes of this, Harry pulled back.  
"Thank you for believing in me, Ginny."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Harry kissed Ginny a couple more times before pulling back. He decided he and Ginny should get a little more comfortable. Harry moved his right arm down to her left shoulder and his left arm down to her lower back.

"Why'd you stop, Harry?" Asked Ginny. She tried putting her legs to where they were pretzel style, but Harry moved his hands to her hips and pulled her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. He then pulled her in for another soft kiss, his hands still resting around her waist. Ginny's hands were cupping his face.

"I just thought you didn't look very comfortable the way you were sitting before," Harry said in-between kisses. Ginny just smiled into the next kiss.

"Well, I'm still not very comfortable like this, not that you mention it." Ginny said playfully. Pulling back after a few more kisses. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and began shifting herself so that she was laying her head on his pillow.

Harry just looked at Ginny for a minute. He wasn't sure where all this was going to lead. He scooted his own self so that he was laying to the right side of Ginny. Harry put his right hand under her next so his palm was facing downward on the mattress, and used that arm to prom himself up. He put his left hand flat on her stomach. Ginny put her right hand onto the same arm he had laying across her stomach and the other one around to his back. They just sat there looking at each other for five minutes before Ginny broke the silence.

"Harry, have you ever _been _with anyone? She asked trying to not embarrass either of them too much. Harry took a deep breath.

"One, Cho. Well, we um. We did it the night we kissed in the Room of Requirements. Quite by accident really, just happened. I really didn't mean for it to, and I don't think she did either."

"Oh, I was just wondering. I've never done that before. I've done some stuff, but not had sex." Ginny blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Gin. There's no reason to be. Just so you know, you never have to do anything you don't want to with me. I don't want to be with anyone but you, and there's no reason for us to rush things." Harry assured her.

Ginny just laughed a little and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him once and then he moved the hand that was on her stomach so it was cupping her face. Harry now took over controlling the kiss. He deepened it as much as he could, and was trying to keep his hormones down. Sure, Harry wanted to make love to Ginny, but not now. Not just yet. He pulled away from the kiss and Ginny looked at him again as if asking why. She rolled onto her side and put her right leg over his. She ran her hand up his shirt, feeling his bare back against the palm of her hand. Harry leaned his face down to her ear and nibbled on it for a moment.

"You're such a wonderful person, Gin." Harry whispered. His hands roamed her sides and back. Harry was pulling her as close to him as he could. Ginny pulled her head back and looked up at him, but he just leaned his mouth back down to hers and immediately kissed and tongued her lips. Ginny met his tongue each time it entered her mouth. Her hand traveled from Harry's back to his stomach. She traced the top of his jeans with her fingers and he grabbed her hand with his. Not sure what she had in mind, but from there she just slid her hand up his wife-beater and then back down. Ginny touching him like that made him shiver, and he felt a bit of restraint in his trousers now. She slid her hands around to the back of his wife-beater, and up to the shoulder strap of it. Ginny started playing with it, trying to give Harry a hint.

Not needing anymore of her hints, Harry sat up and took off his shirt. Then he turned Ginny so that she was on her back again, and began kissing her again. Ginny's hands were roaming up his bare back and chest. One of them stopped at his pecks and she brushed her thumb over his nipple. Harry shivered again as he felt goose bumps begin to form all over his arms. Ginny was also starting to realize the affects of what she was doing. She could now feel a hardness pressing against her hip.

When Harry pulled back from the kiss, he noticed Ginny smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much more toned you are now. You're not the scrawny little boy I first saw at the train station." Ginny replied warmly.

"Thanks, you know you're not the same as when I first met you either. You're even more beautiful now." Harry returned the compliment. His hands were rubbing up and down her stomach and then going from side to side. Harry stopped at the tie on her white robe that was holding it shut, and started to untie the knot in it. When he got it apart, Harry looked up at Ginny to make sure she was still ok. He sat up a little bit more.

"Ginny, I want to make love to you, but not yet. I love kissing you and feeling your touch. You're so gorgeous, baby. I just don't think we should go all the way yet." Ginny sat up, shrugged the robe off her shoulders, and threw it over on top of Harry's wife-beater that had also been tossed to the floor.

"Ok. It's funny isn't it? Normally it's the girl wanting to stop." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, but it's because I love you Gin. That's why I want to wait. I want it to be really special, and I want to make sure you're ready." Harry sighed.

"Doesn't mean we still can't snog though, right?" Asked Ginny.

"Right."

Ginny laid back down, and pulled Harry by the neck into another kiss. Her hands were running up and down his back again as he wrapped his around her waist. Curiosity was starting to get the best of him. Harry wanted to know what Ginny looked like in the nude, and he wanted to explore her body. Kiss it all over, lick it, and claim it as his forever. His left hand crept up the back of her green tank top and ran up and down her back. Taking note that she wasn't wearing a bra. Harry's arousal started to grow even more. His hard-on felt like it was about to rip through his pants. Then he trailed his lips to her neck. Harry began licking and sucking at it; he moved the straps to her tank top down off her shoulders so he could kiss and lick them. He felt one of her hardened nipples on his chest, and knew if he didn't stop now he might as well call his own bluff. He couldn't stop though, not yet. _Maybe just a little longer._ Harry thought.

Both of their breathes were becoming heavier and faster in pace. Harry could hear Ginny gasp when he licked her neck and kissed his way back to her lips. He pulled back from her needing to catch his breath again, but that didn't stop his hands from roaming. They went from Ginny's back to the inside the front of her shirt. He rested his hand on her stomach first. Tracing circles around her belly button and massaging her abs a bit. Ginny let out a couple soft moaned. Her left hand was still on Harry's back while her other one was laying on the other side of her. Harry continued to slowly move his hand up her shirt. H finally stopped below her right breast. Harry could feel a little bit of it resting in the space between his thumb and index finger. He was breathing so fast now, the room began to spin. When he went to move his hand over her full breast. Ginny grabbed it to stop him.

"Harry, can we stop now please? She asked sounding a little scared.

"Sure, sweetie . . ." Harry replied kissing her forehead and pulling his hand back down to her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. You must think I'm stupid. I thought I was ready. Everything was feeling so good, but then . . ." Ginny started, but before she could finish. Harry gave her one of his soft kisses and then pulled back.

"There's no reason to be sorry. I told you there's no reason to rush these tings. I love you Ginny." Harry said softly before brushing some stray hairs out of her face and kissing her forehead before laying his head on the pillow next to hers. Ginny just looked into his emerald eyes.

"Do you think we can cuddle a bit before I go back to my room?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, that would be just great." Harry replied. Harry laid back and Ginny laid down beside him, resting her head on his bare chest. Her hand was draped over his mid-section and his arms were wrapped around her. Harry pulled the blanket over them, asked Hedwig to wake him up again, and they fell fast asleep for the rest of the night.


	3. Ron and Hermione’s Blossoming Relationsh

Chapter Three: Ron and Hermione's Blossoming Relationship

While Harry and Ginny were involved in a snog fest that night. Ron snuck into Hermione's bed, which was in Ginny's room, and also was what Harry had overheard them planning before he went to his room that night after dinner. However, that was not the first time Ron snuck into Hermione's room or the first time they'd slept in the same room. To get the full affect and understand everything, we must first understand how their relationship began to bloom in the first place. After all, it's taken them six years to finally get together.

Ron and Hermione have spent a good six years arguing with each other, but deep down they've always had feelings for one another. They've just never put their ego and pride on the back shelf long enough to let anything happen, until now. Until Dumbledore's funeral when Hermione had laid her head on Ron's shoulder and he comforted her as she cried her tears of pain. Ron decided that from that moment on he would put all his jealousy toward her aside and finally ask her to be his girlfriend. He didn't approach her or the subject that day because it just didn't feel right to ask her something so happy while everyone was grieving over Albus Dumbledore's death. It wasn't until two weeks after the funeral that Ron sat down to write her a letter.

Hermione was at her parent's house. Her mother and father were starting to wonder if their daughter being a witch was such the blessing they'd thought it to be. They'd heard of Voldemort's return and the involvement Hermione had in some of the places he'd been sighted. They also know that she's the brightest witch of her age, so they decided to trust her judgment when it comes to that world.

Meanwhile, Ron was at the Burrow enduring Molly's fits about wedding planning, his sister's breaking heart, and to top it all off his brother Bill had been bitten by Greyback. The daddy of all werewolves. They still weren't sure of the lasting affects the bite would have on Bill. Nonetheless Fleur Delecour still loved him and wanted to marry him. So here they all were planning this wedding in the midst of this war.

Ron couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Fleur and Bill's relationship. He was lying in bed unable to sleep five days after Dumbledore's funeral when Ron decided he wanted an everlasting love like Bill and Fleur seemed to have, and that he wanted to be with Hermione. Ron woke up the next morning, and after eating breakfast decided to write Hermione a letter telling her at least partly how he felt.

Dear Hermione,

I hope you are having a good holiday so far. Mum's going crazy

Over this wedding, and she's still visioning all of us dead sometimes. Not to mention she'd got us all watching Bill. Every time he's over she invites Lupin over to inspect and observe Bill. It's enough to drive anyone mad! Anyways, Mum says you can come stay with us all summer if you'd like. Harry will be here in two weeks, and the wedding is in three. It's looking like if Hogwarts does stay open, the new term will start late. Dad won't give me full details though. I'd really like to see you though Hermione. I miss you. . .

L

Your Friend,

Ron Weasley

About a week after Ron sent the letter to Hermione, she wrote one back and sent her reply using her new owl, Sookie.

Dear Ron,

I received your letter, that blasted owl of yours is out of control with his hyper ness. My holiday has been fine so far. It's nice being able to use magic outside of school without getting in trouble for it. It's really allowed me to continue working on S.P.E.W while I'm not in school.

Anyways Ron, I will be at the Burrow tomorrow around noon, and I'll be staying until the end of the holiday. Can't wait to see you!

Love,

Hermione Granger

When Ron went to bed that night he was so excited he didn't sleep at all. When he woke up the day of Hermione's arrival. Ron felt extremely nervous. He dressed himself in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with some sort of Quidditch logo on it. As soon as he heard the door open, Ron ran up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug, which seemed to surprise her a bit.

"Ron! It's so good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Hermione." Ron replied looking up and down her a bit.

Ginny also came out of her room to greet Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione!" Ginny said as if she was trying to put up some sort of act, and then ran back to her room.

"Sorry 'bout that. Ginny's been hurting over Harry breaking up with her." Ron said softly looking to the ground. Ron and Hermione went up stairs to visit and play a game of wizard's chess. That week was mostly spent with them arguing as usual, but after one of their huge blowouts, Ron finally broke down.

"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

"RON! Oh . . . I don't know . . . Do you think we can stop arguing long enough to actually have a happy relationship?" Hermione asked sounding very unsure of the whole concept, but Ron could tell she wanted to be with him as much as he did her.

"I don't know Hermione, but I get dragon's in my stomach whenever I think about you and I really enjoy being with you. Especially when we're not bickering about stupid rubbish." Ron blurted out quickly. Turning red in the face as he did.

"Oh Ronald! You really are a prat, you know?" Hermione started before lunging herself into his arms. Ron wrapped them around her and thy stood there in silence until he finally broke it.

"So, does this mean yes?" He whispered down to her ear. Hermione just squeezed her arms tighter around his waist. Ron moved one of his hands up to her curly, brown hair and rubbed it gently.

For the rest of that week, Ron and Hermione didn't argue one bit. They spent their time laughing, flirting, and cuddling. Every time they saw each other they kissed, the same happened when thy left one another. Which wasn't very often. The only time Hermione wasn't attached to Ron was when she was in her and Ginny's room talking with Ginny about Harry and Ron or reading. Ron wasn't lying to Harry the first night he was at the Burrow and they were discussing whether or not Ron had snogged Hermione yet. It wasn't until the night following Harry's arrival that Hermione seemed to be a lot more touchy feely with him. Of course, Ron loved every second of her extra attention.

While Ginny was in Harry's room the second night he was at the Burrow. Ron was in Ginny's room with Hermione. When he first got into the room, he woke Ginny up and asked her to either go to his room for a bit or Harry's. Of course she chose Harry's because it gave her an excuse to sleep in his arms again. Not that she needed one, but she didn't want to sleep in his room every night and end up overstaying her welcome. Ginny knew Harry still wanted time to think about whether or not he should go back to Hogwarts while he's trying to search for the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort.

After Ginny left her room to go to Harry's as Ron had practically begged her to. He looked over at the bed next to Ginny's \. Ron saw Hermione lying in her bed wearing blue, drawstring, pajama pants, and a black t-shirt. He noticed her blue robe hanging on the post by her bed. Ron, himself was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and a white cut-off t-shirt. Ron got up from Ginny's bed where he was still sitting and walked over to Hermione's. He knew he needed to be cautious in waking her because she does not like being woken up. Ron had learned his lesson on that one the hard way. . . A couple times for that matter. He kneeled down on the floor at the side of her bed. Hermione was facing toward him with one arm up over her face. Ron gently brushed his right hand up and down her arm and then bent himself towards her cheek and kissed it softly. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she saw Ron.

"What are you doing down here? I figured you'd be staying in your own room tonight." Hermione growled, still half asleep.

"Well, I was going to just stay in my room, but it was really lonely in my bed without your warm body next to mine. Keeping me warm and all." Ron replied in a gentle tone.

"It's summer, Ronald!"

"Look, are you gong to let me in your bed with you? Or are you going to keep being grumpy?" Ron asked trying not to get too impatient.

Hermione scooted over in her bed making room for him. Ron pulled back the covers and got into bed next to her. Ron pulled the covers back over them before wrapping his arms around Hermione. She was still facing him, but hr eyes had shuttered back to being closed. Ron kissed her on the lips not expecting anything back, but she moved her right hand to his cheek and kissed him back.

"At least if I'm down here and Ginny's in Harry's room, we won't have to worry so much about getting you back own here before Mum and Dad wake up." Ron smirked before shutting his eyes and falling fast asleep.


	4. Decision Made

Chapter Four: Decision Made

About an hour after Ginny and Harry had fallen asleep. Harry woke up, and noticed Ginny had rolled onto her side. She was now facing the other way. Harry took this opportunity to get up and put his shirt back on. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder before pulling back the covers that were over him and stepping out of bed being careful not to wake Ginny. He picked his wife-beater up off the floor and slipped it back over his head. Then he went to his trunk and took off the socks he was wearing, and put on the red, basketball shorts he'd worn the night before. After Harry finished re-dressing himself he crawled back into bed with Ginny, pulling her close to him, and falling back to sleep for the rest of the night.

At 5:00A.M. Harry felt the familiar beak pecking his shoulder as Hedwig woke him up. He rolled over, pulled out another owl snack from the night stand drawer, and fed it to hr. She gave a hoot and flew out the window to go hunt down some breakfast. Harry laid his head back onto the pillow and shut his eyes for another give minutes before reaching for his glasses on the nightstand and putting them on so he could see. The air in his room was a bit chilly. Harry almost wondered if there were Dementors in his room, but he looked all around and saw no other sign of their presence. He pushed the idea out of his mind and rolled over onto his side to wake Ginny up.

"Gin, it's time to wake up so I can take you back to our room." Harry said as he rubbed her arm. "Not to mention we'll probably have to get Ron and Hermione separated, I'm sure."

Ginny rolled over onto her back and looked at Harry. Before he could say or do anything else, she flung her arms around his waist, squeezed him into a hug, and pulled back.

"I really wish I didn't have to go back to my room. I wanna just stay here with you, Harry." Ginny said in a bit of a shaky voice before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss and then pulled back.

"I know you don't, but we need to not get too comfortable with all this just yet." Harry said softly before placing a single kiss on Ginny's nose and continuing. "Remember, we don't want to get in trouble with your parents and have all this ruined. We've got enough problems we are going to have to deal with in the coming months, and maybe even years. Who knows..."

"I know, Harry." Ginny said, sounding frustrated. They got out of Harry's bed, and Ginny pulled her white robe on over her shoulders while Harry pulled a gray, hooded sweatshirt over his head, and socks onto his feet. Then he grabbed his wand off of the nightstand, and put it in the front pocket of his sweatshirt. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her back to her room. When they reached her bedroom door, Harry pulled Ginny around so she was facing him. He locked his hands with hers and leaned her against the wall right next to her bedroom door, and started kissing her, without even saying anything before doing so.

They were snogging in the hallway, when all of the sudden they heard someone's voice.

"Wotcher you two!" and then there was a lighted wand pointing in their direction. Harry jumped back away from Ginny. He pulled one of his hands away from hers but then realized she had put a death-like grip on the other. Out of nowhere, he saw Tonks reveal herself to them. Tonks had pink, short, spiky hair now, and her nose was very slim and narrow.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" Harry asked still a bit out of breath and recovering from the fright he'd just had.

"Why, patrolling the hallway of course! Arthur usually patrols the house at night, but he looked exhausted last night when he got home, so I told him I'd take over." Tonks said very quickly. "And, I do say it's probably a good thing it was me that found you two snoggin' at this time of day and not Arthur!"

"Yeah, sorry. So what are you guys doing patrolling the Burrow? Do you really think Voldemort or the Death Eaters would come here?" Harry asked.

"Well, you can't underestimate them right now, Harry. And don't say his name! He wants to cause as much terror in the world as he can right now, it seems." Tonks went on hastily. "Now you two had better part ways and go back to YOUR OWN beds."

"Right, we just gotta wake up Ron and Hermione first, and send Ron back to his room first." Muttered Harry as he reached toward the doorknob and opened it.

"Right, this ought to be fun." Said Ginny sarcastically.

"Wait! You mean Ron and Hermione are sleeping in the same bed? Why, I don't believe it! Were you two sleepin' in Harry's room?" Asked Tonks. She knew Ron and Hermione were together, but she didn't know they were that close. Not to mention she thought Harry and Ginny were done with each other. "Well, on you go! Get to it."

As soon as Harry, Ginny, and Tonks stepped in to wake up Ron and Hermione. There was a loud, crashing noise coming from downstairs. Tonks and Harry immediately went running in the direction the noise came from. Ron and Hermione both sat up with a jolt.

"What the Hell was that?" Ron asked sleepily, looking at Ginny who was the only one left in the room.

"I don't know, but Harry and Tonks went to go see what it was." Ginny informed them.

"What were you three doing? Watching us sleep? Waiting for something exciting to happen?"

"Oh, Ronald! What does it matter now? Harry and Tonks could be in trouble!" Hermione said jumping out of bed. She grabbed her robe, wand, and then they all went to go find Harry and Tonks.

When Harry and Tonks got into the living room(where they'd heard the noise come from). They had their wands in their hands and were ready for whatever they were confronted with. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked stiffly.

"I came here, Potter; because I want to finish the task the Dark Lord gave me last year, or at least we came to do it." Malfoy sneered.

"We?" Harry started to ask, but then he turned around and saw Severus Snape standing by the fireplace.

"Hello, Potter!" Snape said in a raised voice. Just then Arthur, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came running into the room.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron started to ask before seeing Draco standing in the living room.

"Now, Potter! Where were we?" Draco taunted as he started walking toward Harry. Raising his wand from his side to straight out in front of him.

"Ah, yes! Now I remember. . . You, Potter are the reason my father is in Azkaban right now and my mother and I are getting death threats from the Dark Lord daily." Draco continued putting his wand closer to Harry so that it was nearly touching his neck.

For a split second, Harry just froze. Draco had his want against him and Snape was giving him encouragement to finish the job. Then all the sudden her heard someone yelling from behind him.

"Duck, Harry!" and he snapped back into reality. Harry shoved Draco back away from him and took out his wand. Tonks had her wand out too just in case. So did everyone else in the room. Harry saw Ginny didn't have hers out, and then he remembered she wasn't seventeen yet, but either was he. Not for another month, but that wasn't going to stop him. Snape killed Dumbledore because Draco couldn't. He was the reason Dumbledore was dead. Not to mention Snape gave his parents hiding spot away to Voldemort, or at least was part of the party who did. Snape was part of the reason his parents and Dumbledore were dead.

Draco rebounded from being pushed and flicked his wand back out in front oh him.

"Cruc!" was all he got out before Harry pointed his wand at Draco and yelled "Expelliarmus!" The charm hit Draco and he flew back against the wall.

"What's?" Harry heard from behind him. Molly Weasley was running out to them from the kitchen. She'd apparently still been asleep, or had she been sending for more help? Harry wondered. All of the sudden Draco shot another spell at Harry. This time it hit him. "Crucio!" Draco kept yelling. Harry was down onto his knees feeling the horrible pain that the Cruciatus curse cased every time it hit him. He felt like his whole body was being electrocuted. Then Tonks shot another disarming spell at Draco and he flew back against the wall. Harry struggled to his feet and barely missed a spell Snape sent to attack him.

"Harry, watch out!" He heard Ginny yell. He'd just remembered she was in the room. Harry aimed his wand at Snape and yelled, "Levicorpus!" Snape was suddenly hanging in the air by one ankle.

"Using my own spells on me are you, Potter?" Snape hissed with laughter.

"You know, Potter! The Dark Lord all ready knows about your little girlfriend, he finds it hilarious!" Draco said in his usual cocky tone.

"Yeah, and if you kill us tonight, Potter. He'll just send more Death Eaters after you!" Snape shot out at him.

Harry looked around to Ginny after he heard that. Just then Harry heard Lupin's voice saying "GET BACK, HARRY!". Harry turned around 360 degrees to take in the full picture around him. Ron and Hermione were pulling him back. Arthur and Lupin were running toward Snape shooting spells at him. Where was Ginny? He didn't see Ginny. _Please, God let her be ok._ Harry thought. He snapped back again and saw Arthur passed out on the ground, and Lupin was struggling a bit. Draco was tormenting poor Tonks. Harry shot the levicorpus charm at Snape and then Draco. Both of them went back to being hung upside down.

_Where's Ginny? Where's Ginny?_ Harry thought. He saw Snape getting ready to get back down to the ground and began to yell another curse at him. As Snape brought his wand out toward Harry, he heard a female voice saying, "Expelliarmus!". It was Ginny, Harry looked around and found her standing in-between the living room and kitchen.

"Ginny," Harry said softly looking at her. She caught his glance and understood what he was after. He looked around and made sure everyone was covered and handling themselves. Then Harry went up to Ginny and gave her a soft kiss.

"Ginny, you need to go hide. I need you to find somewhere safe until all this is over." Harry said.

"I will not! I'm fine, Harry! Trust me, I won't let anything hurt me, ok?"

Harry sighed. "Ok, just please if it gets too dangerous hide… I love you, Ginny." Harry kissed her again, and then he heard his name being shouted. He turned around and saw Snape getting ready to send the Avada Kedavra curse at him. Harry pushed Ginny out of the way and said "Expelliarmus!" Draco went to go send another one, but Hermione and Ron disarmed it and then sent a stunning spell toward him.

"Thanks." Harry said to both of them.

"No problem, now come on! We could really use your help out here." Hermione replied.

Snape struggled for a while, but eventually got himself back up and un-jelly-d Draco's legs.

"Ron, Hermione, get back! I've got it. I've got these two. Just make sure Ginny's safe." Harry said.

"Harry! I told you I'm fine, quit worrying about me!"

"Yeah, Potter. Quit worrying about your little girlfriend and start focusing on your death." Draco said.

"No, no Draco. I'll do it. Stand back" Snape said as he nudged Draco aside and raised his wand. He shot the spell, but Harry dodged it and shot the sectumsepra spell at both Snape and Malfoy.

"Sectumsepra!" Blood started pouring out of Snape. He hurled over onto his knees.

"Sectumsepra!" Harry yelled pointing his want at him again. More blood came gushing out of Snape.

Draco was back on the ground getting ready to go after Harry when all of the sudden there was a BANG and Alastor Moody came out of the fireplace.

"What's going on here?" Asked Moody. "Molly sent an urgent howler to me telling me I needed to get over here." Then Mad-Eye saw Snape down on the ground bleeding and Draco getting ready to hit Harry with the Cruciatus curse again.

"Expelliarmus!" He heard Harry yell and Draco went flying back into the wall.

"Alastor, these two Death Eaters came barging in here tonight with the orders to kill us all!" Tonks told him. Snape was now starting to become short of breath. Alastor pointed his wand at him and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out of the wand, and just like that Severus Snape was dead. The man who had hated every being of Harry and his parents. The man who was responsible for giving his parent's hide out was dead. Harry would never have to endure his punishments or cruelty ever again. Moody saw questioning eyes all around him.

"Don't worry, I had permission to do that!" Moody stated.

Draco fell to his knees crying.

"I've failed him again. He's going to kill me and my whole family!" Then he shot up and went running toward Harry again.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and Draco went flying back again.

"You're headed to Azkaban, sonny." Moody told Draco as he was crouched down beside him.

"Wait! Professor Moody, don't send him to Azkaban just yet." Harry said hesitating a bit. The pity he'd felt for Draco at Dumbledore's funeral was now coming back. He realized how much more skinny Draco was now then he had been when Harry last saw him. He knew Voldemort must have been doing terrible things to him.

"Potter, this boy is a Death Eater!" Moody stated plainly.

"I know Sir, but I don't think he wants to be. I think he's just doing it to keep his parents alive." Harry said. Lupin was now walking up to Harry.

"Harry, he doesn't deserve your pity. We don't know if Voldemort's possessing him right now. We can't trust him." Lupin said.

"Professor Moody, do you have any Vertisirum on you by chance?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Moody replied reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a vile.

"Dump it in his mouth." Harry instructed him. Moody did exactly what Harry told him. He uncorked the vile and poured its entire contents into Draco Malfoy's mouth. Harry went up to Malfoy and started asking him questions.

"Draco, are you under the Imperius Curse right now?"

"Yes!" Draco screamed.

"Is Voldemort possessing your mind, telling you what to do or say right now?"

"No!"

"Draco, do you want to be a Death Eater, or are you doing it to save your family?"

"I don't want to, Potter. I don't want to be one. I just want my parents to be ok…Especially my mother." Cried Malfoy.

Harry backed up off the ground.

"Take him to St. Mungos and…Wait, Draco I have one more question. Did you really tell Voldemort I was seeing Ginny last time you saw me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but he made me, I swear!" Draco continued to cry.

"Ok, take him to St. Mungos, please. Tell them he's under the Imperius Curse, but he's still able to fight it. Tell them they're to keep him there until further notice." Lupin instructed. "And send his mother there to be checked out as well." Added Harry.

Harry saw Moody walking over toward Snape's lifeless body. Lupin and Tonks were getting Draco up off of the floor to take him to St. Mungos.

"Well, I'd better get his body over to Azkaban so they can dispose of the body properly." Moody said, flinging Snape's body over his shoulder and then disapparating out of the room.

"We'd better get Mr. Malfoy over to St. Mungos as well, and send an owl to Narcissa I suppose." Tonks stated before both she and Lupin disapparated out of the room with Draco in-between them.

Harry looked around the room. Ron and Hermione were grasping each other's hands. Hermione had a few tears coming down her cheeks. Ginny, he saw had gone over to the kitchen table to sit down. Molly and Arthur were discussing something over in the hallway.

"I think we ought to wait until Tonks, Lupin, and Moody get back before we start asking Harry or the others to explain what happened." Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"Right, I suppose there'll be a few letters arriving from the Ministry of Magic as well. I'm sure Rufus Scrimgeour will be wanting to stop by and find out for himself what happened." Arthur added and then continued. "But what are we going to do about the kids?" He asked to which his wife simply replied, "We'll deal with that in due time, dear."

Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of the hallway.

"Alright, dear ones, I think you ought to each take your showers and get ready for the rest of the day. I daresay it will be busy. Meanwhile, I'll start cooking up some breakfast." Molly stated.

"Yes it is going to be a busy day now. Especially for you, Harry. You're going to have to explain what happened more them once I'm afraid." Arthur added.

"Right, well I'm going to my room then. I'm going to respond to Headmistress McGonagall's letter. I think I've definitely made my decision. I'll take my shower when I'm done." Harry said solemnly.

"Wait!" Hermione said stopping him. "Mr. Weasley, you don't think Harry's going to be in trouble again, or that we are do you?"

"No, Hermione. I don't think anyone will be in trouble. There's been a high price on Snape ever since he killed Dumbledore, but they will need accounts of what happened for when this is all over and we begin trials…Hopefully that is," Arthur replied.

Harry went to his room and sat down to write his response to McGonagall. He could hear the shower turning on and off as the other three got themselves ready for the day. Harry took out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

I've made my decision regarding your request, and

I've decided I'll do it. Hogwarts needs to stay open

So people can learn to defend themselves. I also want to do it because

I'm afraid Voldemort may know more about something I don't want him to. I want to make sure that something stays safe. However, I will not be there every day of the week. If I get so much as a hunch to where one of the things Dumbledore and I were looking for is then I'll be gone looking for it, and either Ron or Hermione will be with me. We'll discuss some of my other concerns and needs later.

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry sealed the letter in an envelope, addressed it, and gave it to Hedwig to deliver. Then he went to his trunk and pulled out his clothes for the day: A pair of black jeans and a red, polo shirt. When he heard the water stop, he went out his door and saw Ginny walking into her room. She spun around and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are we still ok?" She asked.

"Of course we are," Harry replied. A little e smile spread across his face. "But if your parents don't get too mad about this morning, then I'd like to talk for a bit later tonight if that's ok?" Harry finished before going into the bathroom and getting into the shower.

For a few moments after getting into the shower. Harry just put one hand on the wall in front of him and let the hot water fall down on him. All of the events that had happened over the last few hours were now starting to sink in.

_Why'd I let Draco go to St. Mungos instead of Azkaban? Snape's dead, but there's still quite a few more Death Eaters out there. Is this how it's going to be? Is he going to send every last Death Eater after me until there are no more left? _ Harry thoughts went on and on.

_How are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley going to react and feel about Ginny and I? Are we going to be punished for her being in my room the past two nights? _

_Draco told Voldemort. Voldemort knows Ginny and I went out last year, and that we're back together too probably. I have to do everything in my power to protect Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's._ Harry's thoughts finished.

Harry finished up his shower, got out, and got dressed. When he opened the door, he could see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talking in her room. When they saw him, they all stood up and walked out into the hallway. Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok, Harry. Everything will be fine." Hermione said and then pulled back.

"We're still right behind you. No backing out now." Ron continued, but Ginny just stood there behind Ron and Hermione. Harry saw a look in her eye though. He knew immediately how she felt, and it scared him to death.

Harry walked to his room and set his pajamas and towel on the chair by his bed. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were right behind him as he did it. As if they were driving their point home to him. Even Ginny.


	5. Explanations

Chapter Five: Explanations

All four of them went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. It was now 9:00A.M. Harry and Ginny had been up since 5:00A.M.Ron and Hermione since 5:45A.M, but to all four it seemed like they'd been up for days. They sat in their usual spots. Ron and Hermione on one side of the table. Harry and Ginny on the other. Ron and Hermione seemed to be holding hands under the table as usual, but Harry and Ginny were having a hard time even looking at each other. There was nothing but silence in the room until Mrs. Weasley came into the room and broke it.

"Ok, now. We'll need a good breakfast today. Something comforting, that will also stick." Molly said. Then with a wave of her wand potatoes, cheese, eggs, bacon, and sausage started flying into a casserole dish. Along with several various spices and herbs. She had her wand put it into the oven and went over to the table, noticing how quiet everyone was being.

"Where's Mr. Weasley?" Asked Harry wondering where he was and whether or not Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were done with what they were having to do.

"He went to the Ministry of Magic to speak with Mr. Scrimgeour. He'll be back in a bit I'm guessing. The Minister will probably be coming to get your statements about what happened." Molly answered and then continued.

"Right now though we're just waiting for Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye to get back. Then when Arthur gets here you, Tonks, and everyone else that was involved can tell us what happened."

"I'm really sorry all this has happened today Mrs. Weasley." Harry said in a bit of a shaky voice.

"Harry, dear it's not your fault. Really it isn't. Frankly I'm glad you were here. Once again I think if it hadn't been for you, someone in our family could have died." Mrs. Weasley answered softly. "Also, later I'm afraid we're going to have to have a chat about you four's relationships."

"Mum! You're not going to stop me and Harry from seeing each other are you?" Ginny asked.

"Now's not the time to discuss that, Ginny. Let's just get breakfast, statements, and all of that out of the way first. Then we'll talk about that. Besides that, we've also got to decide if we're still having a wedding here this weekend given the circumstances." Molly replied trying to hold back tears.

"Aw… We can still have Bill and Fleur's wedding here, mum. We've got Harry here, he'll protect us." Ron said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley. I would, but I don't think there'll be a need for that. I don't think Voldemort wills end anyone else after me for a while." Harry said quickly. At that last statement Harry made, it seemed as if Mrs. Weasley was at a loss of words. She was so deeply touched to hear Harry say what he did.

"Thank you, Harry. That really means a lot…Ah, here comes Arthur, and breakfast is almost done."

Soon after Arthur got back. Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye showed back up. Everyone ate the casserole and soon after that the Minister of Magic showed up. Harry and Tonks were the first to begin explaining. Telling the full story in all its glory and tragedy.

"Well, I was taking Ginny back to her room, like I'd done the night before." Started Harry. "I was kissing her good night, and then Tonks showed up."

"I was doing my usual night patrol for the Order of the Phoenix. I'd taken over for Arthur that night because he was tired. I came across two people kissing in the hallway." Tonks began. "I separated them and as we were going to wake Ron up to go back to his room, we heard a loud crashing noise. So Harry and I went running toward the direction it came from." Bit by bit, piece by piece they recounted the events that had taken place. Hermione, Lupin, Ginny, Arthur, and Mad-Eye told their parts. As did Harry.

"And, what was that spell you used on Severus Snape? The one that had all the blood pouring out of him? And where did you learn a spell like that?" Scrigemour asked Harry.

"Well Sir, I used the Sectumsepra charm. I got it out of a used potions book that had been Snape's. He's the one that made up the spell." Answered Harry.

"Uh-huh, and why is it you felt Draco Malfoy didn't deserve to go to Azkaban?" Scrimgeour asked gain.

"Because, I know he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He was just doing it to protect his family. Voldemort's very angry with Lucius and was probably even more so after Draco failed to kill Dumbledore. Snape had to finish the job for him." Harry stated.

"Ok, well. No one is in trouble. Harry, you have my permission to use the killing curse right away if any more Death Eaters come near you or anyone else. As do Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." Scrimgeour informed him.

"What about Ginny, Sir? He may be after her too." Harry asked.

"She can use it if she's defending herself or someone else, yes. Of course by all means." Answered the Minister.

From there the Minister of Magic got up, shook hands, said thanks to everyone, asked Harry to reconsider taking a "job" at the Ministry (to which Harry said no, thank you), and then left. After Scrimgeour left, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided it was time to discuss relationships.

"Now you four, I'm afraid it's time we have a chat about your relationships." Molly stated. Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye got up to leave but Arthur stopped them.

"You three can stay here if you'd like. Tonks may need to explain a little more of what she saw." The three of them both plopped back down. Harry and Ginny just glanced over at each other nervously. Ron and Hermione did the same.

"Ginny, have you slept in Harry's room the past two nights he's been here?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Dad… I have…I didn't mean to though. Really, I just went in there to talk both times and ended up falling asleep."

"Nothing happened, Sir. Really, just kissing is all, and well some cuddling…but we stayed clothed the whole time." Harry added.

"I really needed to talk to Harry. I couldn't stand not being with him. It was tearing me up inside, and well the second night Ron practically begged me to." Ginny finished.

"Ron, how long have you and Hermione been sleeping in the same room at night?" Arthur asked.

"Well, since the first night we started going out, but we're like Harry and Ginny. We just like being with each other. In each other's arms at night, it's very comforting. " Ron stated.

"Helps us feel a little safer too." Hermione added.

"Well, I'd suspected you two had been for a while. Harry and Ginny I could tell too pretty much. There's been no sex though right? Like none at all?" Molly asked.

"No." all four answered in unison.

"Well, what are we going to do, Molly?" Arthur asked his wife.

"They can continue on how they have been, but I either want the doors left open as they sleep or I want all four of them in the same room. We don't need two pregnancies on top of everything else that's going on around here. Just to make sure though, we'd better take these girls and put them on some sort of contraceptive potion." Molly explained.

"That sounds fair." Arthur said looking around the table.

"Yeah, it does." The other four agreed.

"Now, we've got a wedding in three days, so we're all going to have to chip in." Molly instructed getting up.

"Right then, well I'm off to work. Tonks and Remus need to come with me as well. Moody you can go home and get some rest if you'd like." Arthur said getting up.

"Very well then, and I'm guessing these four are wanting to sleep. It's been a busy day so far. So go on up and sleep for a couple hours." Molly instructed as she kissed Arthur good-bye.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all went to Ginny's room since it all ready had two beds in it. Ron immediately plopped down onto Hermione's bed and pulled her down with him. Kissing her as they fumbled with the blankets. Ginny sat on her bed and Harry walked over to it and sat down next to her. She laid her head back on the pillow and got under her covers. Harry followed behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder. Hermione and Ron were all ready asleep.

"Do you want to finish our conversation now or later? Harry asked.

"Later, please. I just want to sleep for now, if that's ok." Ginny replied.

"That's fine. I love you, Gin." Harry said turning her face toward his and kissing her.

"I love you too." Ginny replied before falling asleep. It didn't take long before Harry fell asleep himself.


	6. A Weasley Wedding

**_A/N:_ _I'm very, very, VERY sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been focusing more on writing Forbidden Fruit then anything else. Just like a lot of my stories, Protecting Ginny has quite a bit written in a note book. It's just finding time to sit down and type it all up that I have problems with. I have a 7 month old little girl I take care of as well as a husband :). _**

_**Thank you all for your patience. I'm hoping to update this story more this week. Also, thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm glad people are liking this story so much!**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Weasley Wedding **

The rest of that week was very busy for everyone. Bill and Fleur still wanted to have their wedding at the Burrow, despite all that had happened. The couple showed up the next morning to start setting things up. Arthur and Molly filled them in on everything that had happened.

"So, 'ut 'verythin' should 'e good now, no?" Fleur asked.

"I'm sure it will be. Surely _he_ wouldn't try to kill Harry off twice in one week," Bill answered.

"Yeah, I suppose he won't," Arthur agreed.

"It's sure sweet of Harry, though. Offering to protect us if anything does happen," Molly smiled.

"Aww, 'ow sweet," Fleur commented.

While Bill, Fleur, Molly, and Arthur were in the living room chatting. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were up in the attic. Fred and George would be arriving the following day, and then Saturday was the big event. Harry had noticed Ginny was trying to distance herself from him a bit...ever since the incident with Malfoy and Snape. The night after it had all happened they'd both slept in their own beds. While Ron and Hermione slept in the same one.

Harry also noticed Ginny's expressions change whenever their glances met. They almost looked pained. Like it hurt her to look at him, but she was still a bit weepy whenever Ron and Hermione started snogging. This re-filled Harry's dwindling hope.

"Do you think they'll still go on with the wedding?" Ron asked as they sat on the floor in the attic. Hermione was across from him, Ginny next to her, and Harry was next to Ron.

"Of course they will," Ginny snapped.

"I hope they go through with it. They deserve to have their day after all that's happened," Hermione said. Her gaze moving from Harry to Ginny and then back to Ron's.

Harry heard Ginny sigh. Everyone in the room could tell she was about to explode.

"Right, they get to be all happy while the rest...or well some of us don't get to. I hate this stupid war!" Ginny yelled before storming out of the room.

"What got into her?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other for a second.

"Go after her, Harry," Hermione instructed him.

Harry got up and went to go find Ginny. _He _actually thought it would be better to let her stew for a while, but if Hermione thought he should go after her. Then Harry figured she knew girls a hell of a lot better then he did. Ginny hadn't gone very far. Just out to the hallway. She was facing one of the walls and had her head against it. Warm tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Gin," Harry said. Walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so sick of...everything. All the happiness, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Phlegm. They get to be all happy and care free in love. While we..." Ginny trailed off and sniffed. Harry turned her around, lifted up her chin, and then kissed her.

"Don't cry, Ginny. It's ok, we can be happy too. Ron and Hermione's relationship will be stressed a lot too, and so will Bill and Fleur's. Your brother is a member of the Order, which will be fighting and stuff, too."

"Yeah, but they don't have to go up against _him_ like you do, Harry."

"I know, Gin...It'll be ok though, I don't think he knows we're together again, but you know what? I don't care. If Voldemort tries going after you again. Then I'll just protect you with every inch of my being," Harry kissed her again.

"I'm scared, Harry. I just can't help it," Ginny whispered.

"I know, love. I'm scared too. I'm scared for everyone I love and care for. Especially you. It's why I've agreed to go back to Hogwarts," Harry explained. Ginny looked into his green eyes.

"I love you Harry Potter," she smiled.

"I love you too," Harry replied. Pulling her closer, and hugging her close.

"Do you want to go back in with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Naw, I think I just want to go lay down for a little bit. You go on, though," Ginny answered.

"Are you sure? I don't mind going with you...or we could just stay here, even."

"I'm sure. I think I just need to be alone for a bit," Ginny assured Harry before kissing him one last time and walking down the stairs.

Harry went back into the Attic. Where he found Ron and Hermione snogging on the floor. He coughed so they would stop.

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"Is Ginny ok?" Hermione asked.

"She will be, she's just a bit jealous and scared," Harry answered.

"What's she got to be jealous of?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry lied. Hermione understood what he had meant.

"I'll talk to her tonight," Hermione told Harry.

At dinner Ginny looked a bit happier.

"I'm so 'ervous," Fleur said to all of them.

"Things will be fine," Hermione assured the blonde.

"'Arry is so sweet ov 'ou to protect us, it means ze world to me," Fleur thanked Harry as he sat there shoveling food into his mouth.

"It's no problem. I don't think there will be any problems though," Harry commented.

The rest of the night was relaxing. Everyone just sat around talking and playing board games. While the adults chatted in the living room. At ten Molly came in and sent everyone to bed.

"Off to bed, you lot! We've got loads of work ahead of us tomorrow. Fred and George will be here around Noon. They're closing their shop up early for the weekend."

"Good night," everyone said. Getting up from the table. Bill went up to Ron's room and Fleur followed him.

"'ight, 'Arry," Fleur said sweetly.

"G'night," he replied. Noticing the look Ginny shot him as Fleur disappeared. "What?"

"Nothing," Ginny sighed.

Ron and Hermione went straight into Ginny's room after getting changed into their pajamas.

"Do you want me to sleep in your room with you?" Harry asked. Taking Ginny's hands in his.

"Doesn't matter," she replied. Harry could tell Ginny was still peeved over him and Fleur saying good night to one another.

"Gin, don't act like this. Fleur and I just said good night. That's all. She's just grateful for me offering to protect their wedding. Not to mention she's marrying your brother," Harry said. Kissing her quickly. "If you want to come crawl in bed with me later, do it. Just remember to leave the door cracked like your mum asked us to."

"Right," Ginny replied.

Harry went back to his room and changed into his pajamas. Pretty soon he heard Ginny yelling at Ron.

"Ron, get out of here! Go sleep in your own room for a change!"

"Bill and Fleur are in my room, Ginny. The only place left is the attic or Harry's room!" Ron shot back.

"Then go in there! I don't care just get out of my room!"

"Just go, Ron. I'll talk to Ginny and then I'll come to Harry's room in a bit," Hermione whispered into his ear. Ron kissed her and then left. He went to Fred and George's old room. Where Harry was staying while at the Burrow.

Harry heard a knock on his door, and then Ron came in.

"She's completely mental, I tell ya!" Ron started off on his rant. " Just gets worse and worse everyday!"

"She's just...I don't know...Jealous and struggling to cope with things," Harry replied.

"Again, what the bloody Hell does she have to be jealous of?" Ron asked. Sitting on Harry's bed.

"You, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur. You all have the kind of relationship she wants with me, but cant," Harry answered.

"Well it's not like _our_ relationships are any safer then yours. We have just as much to be scared of. Hermione and I ARE going to help you."

"I know, Ron. But in the end it's ME that has to kill Voldemort. Alone, o one can be with me at that moment. He'll kill any spares. Just like he did Cedric."

"Whatever, she still shouldn't be jealous." Ron huffed.

"I know, but she is." Harry replied.

Meanwhile in Ginny's room.

"Sorry, Hermione. I don't know what's going on with me. I've just been so jealous and scared lately," Ginny cried. Hermione got out of her bed and went over to Ginny's. She sat down next to the red-head and gave her a hug.

"I know, Ginny and it's ok. Ron and I shouldn't be acting like we are around you and Harry, I suppose. But you have nothing to be jealous of, trust me."

"That's easy for you to say, Hermione. You and Ron can have that fearless relationship. You don't have to worry about _him_ finding out, and doing some bizarre thing to you or killing you just because you're in love with Harry," Ginny said, trying to keep her temper at bay.

"Well no, we don't have that exact conflict, but we do have quite a bit to be scared of as well. We're going to help Harry. Not to mention we're his best mates and love him dearly. Voldemort could go after us just as easy as he could you," Hermione explained.

"I guess, I just don't know what to do. All this happiness with the wedding and everything is driving me crazy because I may never have that."

"So then have it for as long as you can, Ginny. Make as many happy memories with Harry as you can," Hermione said. Trying to comfort her friend.

"I love him, Hermione. I always have," Ginny said. Beginning to cry a little, again.

Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron standing in the doorway.

"He probably thinks I've gone off the deep end," Ginny went on.

"I do not think you've gone off the deep end, Ginny," Harry smiled softly. Walking into the room and kneeling onto the floor in front of her. Ginny looked up, surprised to see him there.

"How long were you standing there?" Ginny asked in between sobs.

"Come on Ron, let's go to Harry's room for a bit," Hermione said. Dragging Ron out of his sister's room.

"Not long," Harry said. Answering Ginny's previous question. Taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles. "It's ok to be scared, Ginny. I'm scared too."

"I know, I just hate the thought that all that we have could end so quickly," Ginny cried. Wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, and burying her head down into the crook of his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. Knowing Ron and Hermione were probably listening from the hall way, and for once he didn't care.

"I know, Gin. I know, I swear I'll do my best to protect you, but I can't promise the same for myself," Harry said.

"You'll beat him, I know you will. You killed Snape. You can do it. I know you can. You have to."

"That deal with Snape was just luck, like always. If Moody hadn't came in when he did. Who knows what would have happened." Harry said.

"No!" Ginny screamed. "You still would have killed him!"

Harry sighed, "It's not that simple, Ginny. We've been through this. This is all part of what I was telling you the first night I got here. It's not as simple as saying _I can_. Not with Voldemort. He'll use whoever and whatever he can to get to me," Harry pushed Ginny back and looked at her. Then he looked to the door. Apparently Ginny's scream had woken up the entire house up; because Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Hermione were all standing there.

"That's why I did what I did at D-Dumbledore's funeral. That's why I told you all I did the other night."

"I KNOW! You don't have to keep telling me, Harry! I just-don't want to talk about it anymore!" Ginny yelled as she stood up and tried to make her way past Harry. She didn't get very far before Harry pulled her back to him.

"Don't just walk away, Ginny. We need to discuss this. You need to not be so jealous and openly scared all the time. I need to know what I can do and how to help you. I need to know if you still want to be with me," Harry said softly. Trying not to lose his temper.

Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room a bit further. Deciding it was time to break the scene up so people could get back to bed.

"Why don't Harry and Ron go sleep in Fred and George's room, and Hermione and Ginny you two sleep in here. That will five everyone some time to calm down. You can finish this conversation in the morning. Everyone really needs to get some sleep . Busy day ahead of us," she instructed.

"Fine," Harry muttered. He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek, and then went to his room. Ron followed and everyone else went their separate ways. The next morning they were all woken up at seven. Everyone got ready fairly quickly, and then went down to the kitchen for breakfast. At the table, all four friends sat in their same spot. Bill and Fleur sat by each other and then Molly and Arthur were at the ends of the table.

Harry and Ginny didn't say a word to each other. It was almost as if they were both afraid to speak. Breakfast finished fairly fast, and Molly got them all busy setting up chairs and things outside. It was looking very nice around Noon when Fred and George showed up.

"Fred! George! Dears, how nice to see you," Molly beamed. Hugging the twins. "Come on, let's go start making lunch. You two are looking a bit peaky."

Arthur ended up getting called into the Ministry to work on some things, so the only people left outside working on things were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Everything was actually pretty much finished, so they all decided to go sit down on the grass for a while. Silence washed over them again until Hermione finally said something to break it.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. We're all acting pathetic!"

"I agree," Ron nodded his head. Ginny and Harry just looked at each other.

"Mum says lunch is ready," Fred called out to everyone. They all got up and walked back into the house.

The rest of the day was quiet. Everyone finished getting things ready, and the rehearsal dinner was about an hour away. Harry put on a nice pair of grey slacks along with a white, button up shirt. He wasn't in the wedding. Either was Hermione, who decided to just wear a simple white skirt and pink blouse. Since it was just a rehearsal, no one else wore their dress robes either. Ron had on nice slacks and a shirt. He was an usher. Ginny had on a cute little green, knee-length dress.

Fred and George were the other two ushers and they wore the same as Ron. Fleur's younger sister, Gabriella was the other bridesmaid. The Delacour's were there as well. Along with the rest of the Weasley's. Bill had chosen Charlie as his best man. Percy had decided to come the next day.

After they rehearsed everything, they sat down to eat a nice dinner.

"You look great, Gin," Harry complimented her before sitting down. He hadn't really seen her much that night.

"Thanks," Ginny replied. Blushing a tad as she looked up at him.

"Finally," Ron breathed.

"Finally what, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Finally you two quit giving each other the silent treatment," Hermione answered for her boyfriend.

"He complimented me. I was just being polite," Ginny stated. Harry just looked at her and sighed.

"We still need to finish the conversation we were having last night. I'm not going to push it though. You shouldn't have do anything you don't want to. I'll love you no matter what you decide or say."

"Yeah Gin, Gin. He loves you!" Fred said.

"This is what you've been wanting for what, five years?" George laughed.

"Oh, get off it you two," Ginny snapped back.

"Calm down, Ginny. They were just joking," Ron said as he heard Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

Later that night Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the attic talking. Harry and Ginny had both opted to go to bed. On the way to his room, Harry passed Ginny who was on her way to her own room.

"Good night, Ginny. I l–"

"Don't finish all that. Good night works fine for now," Ginny stopped him. Harry grabbed her arm, pulled her around, and then pressed her body up against the wall. Kissing her twice and ten pulling back.

"I love you, Gin," He said and then turned around and continued on to his room. Ginny went into hers after she saw him shut the door.

"I love you too, that's the problem. I just can't stop," Ginny said quietly as she climbed into her bed.

Up in the attic Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were discussing Harry and Ginny's problems.

"He's giving her all t he time she needs," Hermione said. Ron had just said something about Harry needing to give Ginny more time.

"I know, but it's a tough decision she has to make."

"...and it's not for Harry?" Fred asked.

"They both want to be together. That's obvious, but Harry's giving himself one hundred percent. It's Ginny who's trying to pull back this time," Hermione went on.

"They need to decide in or out and stick with it," Ron shrugged.

"It's not that simple when you're dealing with feelings...not to mention hormones."

"Especially when you have to watch other people act out their feelings," Fred said.

"...and be around their hormones," George added.

"Harry and Ginny can snog just as much as we do if they'd just quit arguing all the time," Ron defended himself.

"We have been kissing a lot, Ron. Not that it's a bad thing, but your sister feels that we're rubbing it in her face a bit...showing off. Even though we're not doing it on purpose or anything," Hermione explained.

"Well tha's rubbish!" Ron said and then got up to leave the attic.

"Ronald! Wait up, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to go lock those two in a room until they get along or come to a decision that won't punish the rest of us," Ron stated. Hermione got up and went to try and pull him back.

"No, you can't do that. They need to make their decisions alone, and they need to take their time on it. To make sure it's the right one for them."

Ron put his hand around Hermione's waist and kissed her.

"Oh, alright," he whispered. Kissing her again. Pushing his tongue into her mouth. Fred and George both groaned and then made a fake coughing noise to stop the now snogging couple.

"Point made Fred?" George asked.

"Point made, George," Fred laughed.

"Oh shut it you two," Ron blushed.

"We should probably all get to bed," Hermione suggested.

"Well Fred and I are sleeping up here. Bill is in Ron's room, and Fleur I think is with her parents in the tent Dad set up for them outside," George said.

"Are we sleeping in the same room tonight?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Ugh...I really want to, but unless I go to Harry's room with you. I'm kind of nervous to because of the way Ginny has been acting," Hermione answered.

"At least Harry hasn't been sour about everything," Ron replied. "So is that what we're doing? You coming to sleep with me?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled. Even though part of her felt she shouldn't.

Hermione knew Harry probably got a little sad too, just like Ginny, but she really missed sleeping in the same bed as Ron. Harry would never tell them not to. He'd just turn the other way and ignore them. Not that they'd do anything but kiss and sleep.

"I'll get changed and then I'll be in," Hermione told Ron before going into Ginny's room.

"Ok," Ron replied. Going into what was his and Harry's room that night.

Ron found Harry still awake and starting out the window. He turned around to greet Ron as he heard him come in.

"Hey."

"You ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just can't sleep," Harry replied.

"Oh, well...Hermione's going to stay in here tonight if it's ok with you," Ron said hesitantly.

"That's fine."

When Hermione walked into her's and Ginny's room. She found her friend sleeping and quickly changed into her pajamas, before going to Ron and Harry's room. She found Harry and Ron sitting on their separate beds.

"I'm sure she'll still want to be with you, mate," Hermione heard Ron telling Harry.

"I hope so. If she doesn't though, then that's ok too. I don't blame her," Harry sighed. Looking up at Hermione.

"She will, Harry. Ginny's been in love with you for quite some time and she was heartbroken when you broke up with her. She just needs some time to think is all," Hermione said. Walking over to the bed Ron was sitting on, and crawling under the covers.

"Was she awake when you went to change?" Harry asked.

"No, she was fast asleep," Hermione replied.

"Why don't you go crawl in bed with her? Worst that will happen is she'll throw you out," Ron suggested.

"I don't know. I was thinking about it, but maybe I should just give her some time to herself so she can think and let her come to me. I don't want to push her or anything," Harry replied.

"That might be a smart thing to do Harry, but maybe she's scared to come to you first because of how she's been feeling and acting these past few days," Hermione said as Ron crawled into bed with her and pulled her closer.

"Hermione, do you think I should go in there right now?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you wait and see what happens tomorrow. If she doesn't come to you then, go ahead and do it tomorrow night."

"Or if she looks lonely or something at the wedding, go talk to her and stuff," Ron added.

"Or you could even be subtle about it. Ask her to dance or something," Hermione yawned.

Pretty soon both Ron and Hermione were asleep. Harry had drifted off to sleep as well. His last thoughts were those hoping Ginny would come back to him, or at least start talking to him more. He missed her friendship the most out of everything.

Mrs. Weasley was up bright and early on Saturday morning. Cooking breakfast and waking everyone else. Pushing them to get ready for the days events. Everyone went down to eat in their pajamas. Fleur and her parents stayed in their tent since it's bad luck for the groom and bride to see each other on their wedding day.

"Nervous there, Bill?" Fred asked.

"Having second thoughts?" George chuckled as he took a bite of bacon.

"Not nervous, just hoping everything goes ok today," Bill answered.

"It will," Charlie assured him.

"Thanks."

"And just think of all the fun you'll have tonight! Marrying a part Veela and all," Ron said and then winced a bit as he felt Hermione smack him on the arm. Everyone except Molly and Ginny started laughing at Ron's comment.

"All right everyone, let's start getting ourselves ready for this. All your clothes are hanging in the room you slept in last night. Except Hermione, dear. Yours is in Ginny and your room," Molly instructed them. Pretty soon everyone was up and lining up behind Bill for the showered. Harry was in line right behind Ginny. With Ron and Hermione behind him. Charlie had all ready showered at his place and just needed to change.

After Ginny was finished. She walked out of the bathroom in the white robe she'd worn to Harry's room the first two nights he had been there. They both exchanged glances.

When Harry got into the shower he could still smell Ginny's shampoo and body wash. It took all he had not to start crying. He hurried up his shower and left the bathroom in nothing but a pair of black, jersey shorts. He went into his room and put on his black, dress robes. Placing his wand in his inside pocket. He was just fixing his hair a bit when Ron walked in to finish getting ready himself. After they were both dressed and ready. They went out to the back yard. Ginny and Hermione got out there a few minutes later.

Hermione was wearing a cream color, knee length dress, and had her hair up in a bun. Ron walked up to her and kissed her.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

Since Ginny was a bridesmaid. The had on a sleeveless, light pink, floor length dress. It had a bit of a low neck line as well. Her hair was in a half pony-tail and super curly. Harry smiled at her as she walked past him.

"You look fantastic," he murmured

"Thanks," Ginny mouthed. Going over to where Gabby was standing and taking a small bouquet of flowers from her.

At around noon, Harry and Hermione took a seat next to Arthur and Molly. Harry looked back a few rows and saw Percy. Viktor Krum was also there with a date. Hermione looked back at him and gave a polite smile.

The weather couldn't have been anymore perfect as the wedding procession began. It was warm and sunny as Bill took his place in front of the minister. Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron stood by him. Hermione and Ron kept smiling at each other. Finally the music changed, everyone stood to their feet, and down walked Fleur in a beautiful white, three-quarter length sleeved, wedding dress. It had beautiful designs on the bodice and a cathedral train.

The ceremony went by quickly and soon it was time for the reception. Harry sat at the table with all the Weasley's. Except Bill, he and Fleur had their own, separate table. Fleur's parents had a table next to the Weasley's. There were so many familiar faces there that day. Alastor Moody who had asked Harry if he had his wand ready before the wedding started. To which Harry answered, "always,".

Practically all the professors from Hogwarts, including Headmistress McGonagall, who had said 'hello' to Harry before he took his seat. Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, The current Minister of Magic, as well as the old one, Fudge, and quite a few other Wizards Harry recognized. Hermione's parents were there too. They sat at the Weasley table, as well.

For that one day and night. It seemed like everyone had forgotten about the war that was going on. Including Harry at times. After the first dance, everyone ate cake, and then there was more dancing. Ron and Hermione along with the rest of the Weasley table had gone out ot the dance floor. The songs varied in genre and pace. When about the sixth slow song came on. Harry stood up from his seat and put his arm out to Ginny.

_All that time I was searching, nowhere to run to,_

_it started me thinking,  
Wondering what I could make of my life, and who'd be waiting,  
Asking all kinds of questions, to myself, but never finding the answers,  
Crying at the top of my voice, and no one listening,  
All this time, I still remember everything you said  
There's so much you promised, how could I ever forget._

"Would you please dance with me?" Harry asked. Feeling his hand start to shake from being so nervous. Ginny stood up and let him lead her out to the dance floor. Ron and Hermione both smiled at each other as Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and they began to dance around in slow circles.

_Listen, you know I love you, but I just cant take this,  
You know I love you, but Im playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, Im not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but Im in too deep.So listen, listen to me,  
Ooh you must believe me,  
I can feel your eyes go thru me,  
But I don't know why_.

Over a few feet from Harry and Ginny. Arthur and Molly were watching their kids.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Molly asked.

"Only time will tell, Dear," Arthur replied. They both knew what was in front of them. Their two youngest children were both in love, and one of them was in love with the boy who had to either kill or be killed by Lord Voldemort.

_Ooh I know you're going, but I cant believe  
It's the way that you're leaving,  
Its like we never knew each other at all, it may be my fault,  
I gave you too many reasons, being alone, when I didn't want to  
I thought you'd always be there, I almost believed you,  
All this time, I still remember everything you said, oh  
There's so much you promised, how could I ever forget._

_Listen, you know I love you, but I just cant take this,  
You know I love you, but Im playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, Im not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but Im in too deep._

The song kept playing on as couples twirled their partners around the dance floor.

Harry just pulled Ginny closer to him. Kissing her neck every once in a while. They didn't say a word to each other the whole time.

_So listen, listen to me,  
I can feel your eyes go thru me _

It seems Ive spent too long  
Only thinking about myself - oh  
Now I want to spend my life  
Just caring bout somebody else.

Listen, you know I love you, but I just cant take this,  
You know I love you, but Im playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, Im not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but Im in too deep.

You know I love you, but I just cant take this,  
You know I love you, but Im playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, Im not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but Im in too deep... 

When the song ended. Harry and Ginny pulled apart. Harry gave her a quick, soft kiss, and then they both left the dance floor. A lot of the guests started leaving around 5:00 PM, and by seven Bill and Fleur had apparated to France for their Honeymoon. Percy had left with the Minister. Molly and Arthur were exhausted and went to bed early. Fred and George went back to their place. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stayed up and talked.

Harry and Ron had taken off their dress robes and were just in their tuxedo pant, shirts, vests, and ties. They had even taken off their shoes. The girls stayed in their dresses for a little while, but then decided to go change.

Harry pulled Ginny toward him and kissed her as she went to go change with Hermione. Ron decided to do the same with Hermione.

"Why'd you do that?" Ginny asked. Pushing Harry back a bit.

"Because I love you, Gin. I felt like giving you a good night kiss," Harry replied.

"I thought you were going to give me time and let me decide. Besides, I'm not even going to bed yet. I WAS just going to go get changed and come back to talk, but now I think I WILL go to bed," Ginny stated, and then walked out of the room. Hermione followed her. Giving Harry a 'sorry' look as she left.

"Ugh..."Harry grunted, putting his hands to his face.

"Sorry, mate. She's as stubborn as the rest of us Weasley's can be, and she's a girl so that just adds to her mood," Ron tried comforting his friend.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have just hauled off and kissed her like that. I just don't understand why she didn't just pull away sooner if she didn't want to. God, I'm stupid!" Harry groaned.

"You aren't stupid, Harry," Hermione walked back into the room and sat next to Ron. She had changed into some soft, white, pajama pants, and a pink tank top. "She liked the kiss. She just didn't and doesn't want to admit that to you."

"Why?" I love her, and it's not like I'd react badly to anything," Harry asked.

"Because, I think then she would have to face reality. That her love for you isn't fading away like I think she has been trying to get it to," Hermione explained.

"That's what she's doing? Trying to stop loving Harry? Why?" Ron asked.

"...because," Hermione started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"It'd be easier then facing her feelings, and living them out. If her feelings for me went away, then she wouldn't be 'The Chosen One's' girlfriend, or love me ans she wouldn't have to live with it all at school while I'm out there destroying Horcruxes and preparing for that last time I face Voldemort...Alone," Harry replied.

"I think that whole thing when Snape was here not only scared her, but it made her really see and understand that Harry _could_ die killing Voldemort," Hermione added.

"I miss her so much," Harry sighed.

"I think you should go to her room like you were planning on doing last night," Ron suggested.

"Now?" Harry asked.

"Why not? Go in there and try to talk to her at least. Apologize for earlier. The worst that can happen is she'll ask you to leave," Hermione replied.

"I don't know, maybe I should give her a day or so and talk to her the night before I go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place at the end of this week," Harry stated.

"Before you what?" Hermione asked

"You never said nothing about going there before," Ron stated.

"I know, I didn't want everyone scared, but the sooner I start looking for those remaining Horcruxes. The sooner I will get to the bottom of all this. I can't just sit around here all summer," Harry replied.

"We still want to go with you, Harry," Hermione said. Looking at Ron, who nodded in agreement.

"We still want to help you."

"I figured you would," Harry smiled.

"When are you going to Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Sooner then later though First off I want to see if that locket is at Grimmauld Place. If it's not, then we're going to need to look for that along with the others we still have to find, and that's including Voldemort," Harry explained.

"So first you're gonna try and see how difficult it's going be?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah, or at least how long it's going to take. Ron and I take our Apparation license test on Wednesday, so then I thought we'd leave on Friday. Or we could go by floo network, too," Harry answered as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Ginny's room," Harry answered before leaving the room. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other. Smiling as they saw Harry leave.

Harry went into Ginny's room and sat on the edge of her bed. She was wearing her green pajama pants again and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Ginny was lying on her stomach with one arm up over her face and the other one was resting on her side. Harry just sat there for a few minutes, watching her sleep. He almost wanted to just lay down by her side and sleep the rest of the night there with her. That was his original plan, but there were now words he felt needed to be spoken...and explanations to be given.


End file.
